neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 18.5
This chapter is unofficially named Chapter 18.5. It is the Volume 2 omake at the end of Volume 2. Synopsis Histoire tells the goddesses they will be attending the Gamindustri Art Exhibit. They will be putting their artwork in the game art charity auction. She hopes that the famous artist Taro 641Moto will like the goddesses' works. Neptune asks the other goddesses if they are going at drawing. Blanc is confident as she creates her own illustrations for her self-published novels. She will not be outdone by you amateurs. Neptune remarks that her statement makes her an amateur. Vert says she will demonstrate to them all how they paint in Leanbox. Noire says she will not lose either. The CPUs begin their battle of illustrations. Neptune decides to draw Noire but she sees that Noire is also drawing. Neptune tells Noire not to move around but Noire tells her that she can't help as she is drawing here. Vert asks Nep-Nep to try and remain still. Neptune struggles to be in a model pose for Vert. Vert tells Neptune she does not need to go that far. Neptune finds this pretty hard. Vert advises Neptune that paintings need love and if she paints from her heart, her feelings will transfer into the piece. Motivated, Neptune begins painting in earnest. Noire finishes a good painting of Blanc. Neptune is surprised Noire is such a good painter. Noire brags that this should be good enough to sell at the auction. Neptune wonders if it is too awesome. Blanc says it is one hell of a picture. Noire is glad her practicing for this event paid off. Vert then shows off her paining. Neptune asks if it is of her. It is a painting of an aggressive musclar Neptune. Neptune complains as she is not a hulking beefcake like that. Vert giggles and says that is just how she draws. Neptune and Blanc are confident they can do better. Noire notes that she has never heard anyone says those two were good artists before. Vert is excited to see what they can do. Seeing as how all the goddesses have a painting, Histoire admits she was a bit worrid about entering the auction but it seems there was no need for concern after all. Neptune and Blanc reveal their works at the same time to Histoire, Noire and Vert. Noire and Histoire cannot hide their reaction on how bad their art is while Vert is intrigued by what they put up. Blanc asks Noire what is wrong as she looks stiff. Noire asks Blanc what is that. Blanc says it is a shoulder. Noire asks why she only drew a picture of Vert's shoulder. Blanc says that Noire has no taste. Noire thinks she should have drawn her entire body or at least her portrait. Blanc says she doesn't draw those kinds of pictures. Noire then tells Neptune, they can't put something that she drew up for auction. Vert tells Noire she actually likes Neptune's picture as it is full of personality, as she gives her a head pat. Noire refuses to allow Neptune's picture of her to go on sale. Histoire begins crying and apologizes for entering her into the competition. In the end, all but Neptune's picture went up for the charity auction. Since it was so bad, she guesses her just sucks then. Neptune rolls up her work and throws out the window. Taro 641Moto is walking by when the drawing lands on the sidewalk. Later, a breaking news announcement was aired by Gust. This morning, an extremely valuable painting was found thrown away on the side of the road. The finder Mr.641Moto states that the painting was a priceless piece of work and they must find the artist behind this masterpiece. Gust laments the fact that this mystery artist did not throw the painting out near her shop. Neptune carries on with her day. She is feeling hungry so she asks her sister Nepgear for snacks. Nepgear says there is pudding in the fridge. Neptune's artistic talents were never revealed to the world. Meanwhile, Noire is disappointed in herself as Vert's painting sold for the highest in the auction. Vert is glad she was able to do the best. Blanc's painting had no bids. Key Events *The goddesses are to paint for the charity auction *Noire's work of Blanc is a standard good painting *Vert's depiction of Neptune is that of a muscular beefcake *Blanc only drew a picture of Vert's shoulder *Neptune made a painting of Noire with her feelings, of which Noire and Histoire did not approve of but Vert liked *Neptune's work was not in the auction while the other's were *Neptune threw out her work which was picked by a famous artist who declared it priceless *Vert's painting sold for the highest in the auction New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters